The present invention relates to thermocouples and particularly to thermocouples which may be painted or printed on relatively delicate substrates. The application of thin films to refractory materials to form thermocouples has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,575 issued to J. S. Hill. Thin adherent films of electrically dissimilar metals were spread on a refractory support and heat treated at high temperatures to completely sinter the films and bond them to the support.